A Future Undefined
by LoneWolfLeonhart
Summary: Mirai Timeline. As civilization crumbles around their heads, the son of Goku tries to find happiness through the destruction. Having a reason to fight, through what lengths will Gohan go through for his daughter? AU Gohan x Videl


**Chapter One: A Reason to Fight**

"He's dangerous today. Something's got him fired up.. Lets work him together."

"GOHAN!"

As the two rushed at him, he struggled to get up. Despite the intense adrenaline fueling his fighter's mind, he still thought.. Frequently. His mind raced. _Because if you kill all these people and make not even theme parks safe.. What's life going to be like for my daughter!? _He rose to his feet groggily, eyeing the two before his leg was knocked out from under him. A knee met his gut, knocking the wind out of him. He had an instance as he stared forward before a cold metallic fist collided with his face. Trunks had interfered, hadn't he? The blinding yellow light that made him go temporarily blind had been redirected.. He had no time to think about it, though.

The male counter-part of the androids came at him, fists and legs flying at super sonic speeds. His arms and legs rose appropriately, blocking every incoming move while his own fists shot forth. "I WON'T LET YOU TWO DO THIS ANYMORE!" His fist slammed into the android's face, throwing him backwards before attention fell to Trunks and 18. "Oh no.. Trunks!"

He shot at her, foot jamming hard into her side as the blast was redirected. Before he had time to think, 17 had already taken another shot.. Trunks had been hit. He feigned backwards, grabbing hold of his little brother before spinning, another charged quantity of ki slamming against his gi. He fled, feet fueling him as muscles exploded in pain. Explosions rocked the park around him, detonating roller coasters and children's rides..

Forced to hide behind some rubble!? This was no place for Goku's son.. He shouldn't have lost.. Not again. His turquoise colored eyes shot back and forth, deaf to the words they spoke to each other as his mind raced. _I have to save Trunks.. I can't let Bulma down.. Not again. Not after I couldn't help anyon--_ The potshots the androids spoke of had paid off. Blinding pain shot off as he and Trunks were scattered, thrown into the dirt and rubble as the smoke slowly began to clear..

His left shoulder ached.. His face bleeding and blocking vision in his left eye. Gohan slowly forced himself to his feet, gritting his teeth to fight past the pain. _Trunks.. I have to heal so I can help him…_ His hand went to the back of his belt, pulling out a small satchel for a senzu bean before shaking it out and dropping it in front of him. Despite the pain and the horrendous situation, his sense of humor remained. "Kind of like my arm.. Only one left." He eyed it, weighing the matter in his mind. His father's actions and personality shot through his mind..

Gohan began to crawl forward, moving closer to Trunks as he held the senzu bean in his hand. "Here, Trunks. Swallow this.. You've got to live.." The world went black for him, eyes rolling into the back of his head. "Vi…Videl.."

--

"Now Gohan, this is going to hurt… Just hold on!"

"UWAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He slowly faded back into blackness, pain arcing through his arm as the wound was cauterized.

--

"Uhh…urgh.."

"The doctors said he'd be out for at least a week!"

"Where are those damn androids!?"

Bulma's stern looking face appeared above him, eyes narrowing. "Oh no, I refuse to let you move. Your arm is gone and you're lucky you can still see out of your left eye!"

"I can't let them kill anyone else.. I need to protect this world.. I need to protect Pan!"

"Pan…?" Bulma's stern look softened, staring down at Gohan. "Gohan, who's Pan?"

The bandaged warrior turned his head away, looking at the wall. The pain arced through his body as if he was being struct by lightning constantly. "N..No one. Forget it."

Trunks stood a bit away, eyeing the two of them rather confused. Did his mom know something he didn't? Trunks looked at his sensei, a confused look on his face. "What's going on. Who's Pan?"

"Gohan… who's Pan? Tell me." Bulma knelt down beside him, placing a hand delicately on his shoulder. "What are you fighting for?"

"I have a family, Bulma.." He slowly pushed himself to his feet, grimacing in pain before sliding back to lean against the bed he rested in. "Pan is… Pan is my daughter. Why do you think I fight so hard!?"

Bulma was shocked.. She slowly rose back to her feet, looking down upon the injured man that rested in front of her. "Why didn't you tell us, Gohan? Why'd you keep such a secret from us?!"

Gohan looked up to her, rather ashamed of himself. "I didn't tell anyone because.. That just puts them in more danger. You'd want them closer.. The entire family in Capsule Corp, especially in the ruins of this town!? I couldn't allow it, Bulma. I couldn't put Pan and Videl in danger.. Not now, not ever!"

"You're such an idiot, Gohan!" She resisted every urge to slap him across the face at least for Chichi's sake but more for her.. Like it or not, through all the time he spent near Capsule Corp, fighting the Androids he had become like a son to her.. Even going as far as calling Trunks his little brother. "Once you're well enough to move, I'll take you back to them… I think I deserve to meet your wife and child. Don't you?"

Trunks didn't understand.. But it was a child's ignorance that kept him so jaded to the world around him. Despite seeing his sensei in pain, he was still happy to be home. Trunks fought for what? To defend his mother or to defend the people around him? He wasn't nearly as dedicated as Gohan was. "That's why you fought so hard at the amusement park.. Because of all those kids."

Gohan looked at Trunks before shifting his gaze from both of them. "Just.. Leave it alone. I have my reasons for fighting. It's not just for revenge.. It's to make this world a safer place for Videl and Pan.."

He slowly scooted back down, setting his head against his pillow before the pain slowly knocked him out once more. "I just want to… make a difference.. Uhh.."

Bulma continued staring at Gohan for a while before laying a hand on his forehead, frowning. "You'll be able to… You're just as strong as your father, if not stronger. I believe in you.. And so does Trunks."

Bulma moved to her son, wrapping an arm around his shoulder before guiding him out of the infirmary. "You need some sleep, Kiddo. Let Gohan rest.. You can all train another day."

"Ah…," his head turned to look at Gohan over his shoulder before being scooted out the door. "Yeah, I suppose.."

His head turned back around as Bulma turned out the light, leaving Gohan to rest.


End file.
